World Tour Part 4: Tony's Wrath
World Tour Part 4: Tony's Wrath is a fan made episode written by CartoonLover and Rigsrigsrigs10918. It is also part four of the fan-made story arc, World Tour. Premise Tony, Faith, TJ, Cooler and Nose Marie with their children go to Hollywood to make sure Bartrand the Boastful doesn't kidnap all of Hollywood's Celebrity Pups for ransom. Plot Part One (Clips from previous episode play as the narration goes on.) Catgut: Previously on the Pound Puppies Show, we stumbled upon a festival in Belgium. Gamma: It was no sooner that I came face to face with one of the Devil Dogs, Antonio the Avaricious. Ming: Although Gamma defeated Antonio without any difficulty, he soon learned that he caught a fake Antonio and used up his power.... Lee: While the real Antonio enjoys himself at a restaurant. Yin: Later, Lee and Ming located the time bomb.... Yang: And after Tao was able to disable the time bomb, Antonio finally surrenders without putting up a fight and we arrived with him back to Holly's Puppy Pound. Michelle: But, will the rest of our friends capture the other five Devil Dogs? All seven: Find out today on the Pound Puppies Show! (At Hollywood, California, Cooler, Nose Marie, TJ, Tony, Faith, and the pups are walking around, looking for Bartrand the Boastful.) Cooler: Ah. Hooray for Hollywood. Nose Marie: Indeed. (To their children) See it? (Nose Marie points to a movie studio saying "Mongrel Growling Muttley Studios". The pups are amazed) Lanford: Cool! Martin: So that is where all of the movies are filmed at. Faith: (To Tony) Tony, maybe we should have a look around the Hollywood Walk of Fame. Tony: I love to go sight-seeing as much as the next guy, but we've got a Devil Dog to find. TJ: Tony's right. There's no telling what that Devil Dog will do if he's here. (At a diner somewhere in Hollywood, Bartrand is eating his sandwich.) Bartrand: Never knew Hollywood would be the home of some famous movie stars. I was famous back in 2737. But, I wasn't always famous in my childhood. (Flashback begins. A young Bartrand is seen at a playground swing, alone. He sees other puppies, human children, and kittens playing in the distance.) Bartrand: (V. O) I was always shy around others. I was too afraid to approach them. (As Bartrand tries to leave, one of the puppies and a human girl come toward Bartrand.) Pup: Come on, Bartrand. You don't have to be afraid. You can play with us. Young Bartrand: Well, uh.... Girl: We know you're shy, but feel free to play with us if you want to. Bartrand: (V.O.) I didn't know what they wanted from me, but I as I interacted with the others, my timidity vanished away. Then.... (As the others played outside, Bartrand was resting under a tree then wakes up when he sees a shadow came over him.) Young Bartrand: Yes? Wha-- Zanzibar: Bartrand the Boastful, you're coming with me. Young Bartrand: What? Are you serious? I want to be with my friends! Zanzibar: Where you're going, you'll have better friends than them. Young Bartrand: What do you mean? Zanzibar: I have already recruited two members of the Devil Dog Seven. And... when you help me make my dream of destroying all of the cats and their owners, you'll be more than famous... you'll go down in history! Young Bartrand: I will? Zanzibar: Yes. Young Bartrand: Very well. (Flashback ends and Bartrand finishes his sandwich.) Bartrand: (gulps His sandwich.) Ah. Now, for my plan... huh? (Sees Team Cooler.) Ah. It's the meddlers. I better get out of here before they notice. (Bartrand puts on a trench coat and ducks down as Team Cooler enters.) TJ: I wonder if anyone knows where the Devil Dog might be? (Bartrand tries to sneak out until Cooler notices him.) Cooler: (To Bartrand, not recognizing him) Hey, bub! (Bartrand stops.) Cooler: Do you happen to know where one of the Devil Dogs is? Bartrand: (In a deep voice.) Unfortunatly, no. What does the He look like? Cooler: He's an Alaskan Husky who wears a crimson shirt with the word "pride". Bartrand: Ah. Alaskan Husky. Crimson Shirt with the word Pride. Tony: I don't know why, but the voice is familiar. That's...! (Tony and Cooler realize it and Bartrand knows he's in trouble.) Bartrand: Uh-oh. Tony: You? In a trench coat? Pfft! How cliched. It's no surprise that you've been watching too many cartoons. Bartrand: Get over it! Cooler: Can you come up with an original disguise other than a trench coat? (As Tony and Cooler try to grab Bartrand, Bartrand jumps out of the way and the two bumped into each other.) Tony and Cooler: Ow! Bartrand: Ha! You can't get me, but I'll get you! Tony: Now, what are you talking about-- (Firecrackers explode around Cooler and Tony's Feet, making them hop around.) (Bartrand zooms past Tony and grabs Lanford and Carrie.) Nose Marie: My babies! Tony: (To Bartrand) You leave my godchildren out of this! Bartrand: Nothing bad will happen to your offsprings, I promise You. As for the hollywood born, I'm going to hold them hostage for ransom. So, try to stop me if you can! (rushes off.) (Tony's eyes turn red.) Tony: He'd better not lay his paws on Lanford and Carrie. (Tony turns into Super Tony.) Super Tony: I'll find that sorry excuse of a dog. Even it means tearing all of Hollywood apart. When you mess with my friends' children, you'll be dealing with me: Super Tony. (Super Tony rushes off.) Nose Marie: Oh, No! He's gone berserk! That's what Iggy meant! Cooler: Hey! Wait for us! (The rest of Team Cooler follows him. Meanwhile, as Bartrand is holding Lanford and Carrie, Carrie is crying.) Carrie: (Crying) Mama! Papa! Uncle Tony! Bartrand: Quiet, you! You're driving me crazy with your crying! Lanford: Well, Carrie likes to read books. Bartrand: Hmm... Thank you. If I take you two to a bookstore, will that quiet You down? Lanford: Pretty much. (At another part of town, Super Tony and his group are looking for Lanford, Carrie, and Bartrand. A man bumps into Super Tony.) Man: Hey! Watch where you're walking! Super Tony: The least you could do is say "Excuse me." Now, I want answers. Have you seen an Alaskan Husky wearing a red shirt saying "Pride" and a red cape? Man: What are you talking about? Super Tony: I said, Have you seen an Alaskan Husky wearing a red shirt saying "Pride" and a red cape? Man: Oh, yes! That dog. I do believe where I saw him. Super Tony: Really? Where? Man: He's at the bookstore with two other puppies! Super Tony: Which bookstore? Man: The Hollywood Encyclopedia. Super Tony: Thank you. Have a nice day. (Super Tony lets the man go as He runs off and Super Tony runs off.) Cooler: Tony! Wait for us! (Nose Marie catches up. Meanwhile, at the Hollywood Encyclopedia, Carrie and Lanford are walking around. Bartrand is waiting impatiently.) Bartrand: (Quietly) This is so humiliating. Did you find a stinking book yet? Lanford: Not yet. (Bartrand facepalms.) Bartrand: Since when did I become their babysitter...? (Outside, Super Tony and his group are standing in front of the store.) Super Tony: They must be in there. (Super Tony goes up to the door.) Super Tony: Knock knock. (Super Tony flings the door open. Back inside, Bartrand hears the commotion.) Bartrand: Huh? Super Tony: Come out, You coward! (The Librarygoers shush Him.) Sorry. Bartrand: Sheesh. Don't people know that this place is for reading and... (Bartrand sees Super Tony and gets frightened.) Bartrand: (thinking) Oh crud! It's the same transformation I saw back at that backwater pound! I guess those two were trying to buy time for those three to locate Me. Super Tony: (Sing-song, whispering) Oh, Bartrand, come out, come out wherever you are. (Bartrand slips a cube under a bookcase, as He gets Lanford and Carrie after selecting the books and goes out the back door while He puts on some special socks with holes for his toes.) Cube: (in Bartrand's voice) Someone... help... Please... Super Tony: (Whispering) Too late to apologize. (Super Tony lifts up the bookcase and sees the cube. His group is by him.) Cooler: A distraction tactic. And We still haven't found-- Hey. Footprints. They must belong to Bartrand. (Super Tony, gently putting the bookcase down, notices the Librarygoers furious at Him) Super Tony: (Quietly) Sorry! I was on the trail of a troublemaker. (Super Tony runs outside and manages to cut off Bartrand, who was running with Lanford and Carrie asleep.) Super Tony: Going somewhere? Why, the fun has just begun. Now, I think it's best for you to come quietly. Bartrand: How did--? That's cheating! Super Tony: Speak for yourself. Bartrand: Accursed Brute... (Pointing to the right) Hey, look! someone's wearing a Staten Island Plumber's uniform Like the Super Magic Siblings. Super Tony: Who? (Super Tony looks to the right, long enough for Bartrand to tap Super Tony's shoulder with his foot, wiggle his toes and kick him in the face, knocking him to the ground. Super Tony gets up and sees Bartrand running away.) Super Tony: You won't get far. I'll find Your footprints-- Wha? No footprints? (Super Tony notices Bartrand using a jetpack, but just as he tries to go after the Devil Dog, Super Tony is stopped by Cooler and the others.) Super Tony: What are you doing?! You're letting that scum bag get away! Nose Marie: No! We can't risk harming Carrie and Lanford! (Up in the sky, Bartrand is calling back via megaphone.) Bartrand: She's right! If you follow me, unspeakable tortures will befall the pups! (under His breath.) I'm not really going to. (Out Loud) Try to find me if you can. Super Tony: If you lay one paw on my godchildren, you're dead meat! Part Two (At a deserted warehouse in Beverly Hills, Bartrand is looking out the window.) Bartrand: At least I'm safe in here. It will take a year for that brute to find me. In addition, this deserted warehouse guarded by some of the toughest men and women in this state hired by Count Zanzibar is a perfect place for a hideout. Although I can do without the cockroaches. I hate cockroaches. (shudders) They give me the creeps. (Lanford overhears this and goes to his sister, Carrie.) Lanford: I figured out what his weakness is. Carrie: What is it, big brother? Lanford: He doesn't like cockroaches. We should tell uncle Tony about this. Bartrand: However, if That Brute continues to turn Hollywood upside down, He and His friends will face a lot of lawsuits for attempted intimidation, Vandalism, and a few other things. But of course, that wouldn't happen. (Meanwhile, Super Tony and his group are walking around.) Super Tony: The second I find out where Bartrand is, I'll tear that mutt apart with my bare hands for endangering my godchildren. Cooler: Tony, you really should get yourself under control. Every time you get furious, you get berserk without thinking of the consequences. (Super Tony and the group see puppy power twinkling over their heads.) Lanford's Voice: Uncle Tony? Can you hear us? Super Tony: I hear you, Lanford. Are you and Carrie okay? Lanford: We're fine. We're at a warehouse somewhere in Beverly Hills. Cooler: Oh, thank goodness you two puperoos are okay. Super Tony: Do you remember the address? Lanford: Unfortunately, no. I guess you'll have to ask for directions. Nose Marie: I wonder if there's somebody who knows where the abandoned warehouse is? Super Tony: Well, guess we'll have to find out for ourselves. Lanford: Also, Try to tone down what You're doing. Fists are never the answer for all Your problems. Super Tony: Okay. Cooler: Um... may I suggest something? Super Tony: What is it, Cooler? Cooler: might I suggest the Hollywood population aiding Us to locate Bartrand? Super Tony: Ah, they have better things to do. (Super Tony sees an empty glass jar someone left behind.) Super Tony: Bingo. a jar Cooler: What's so great about a Jar, Tony? Super Tony: Cockroaches. Lanford told me that Bartrand has a strong phobia against cockroaches. Faith: Cockroaches? Yuck! TJ: I agree. Nose Marie: So, how will You get a slew of roaches, Tony sugar? Super Tony: You'll soon find out. (A robber runs up to Super Tony and holds a knife toward his stomach.) Robber: All right, you. Gimme Your money and nobody gets hurt. (Super Tony grabs the robber by the arm and suplexes him.) Super Tony: Big mistake. Robber: Hey, calm down, man. Super Tony: You calm down! You tried to kill me! Director: Cut. Cut! get those 2 dogs and that musclehead out of here! Cooler: Wha-- We're in a movie scene? Robber: Of course. I'm just an actor. Super Tony: Now, by any chance, do you happen to know where the abandoned warehouse is? Robber(Actor): No, Sorry. Super Tony: I see... Lanford's Voice: (Echoing) Fists are never the Answer. Super Tony: Okay, you can go. Actor: (Muttering as he leaves) I keep telling the director not to cast me as a bad guy, but no, he never listens. Super Tony: He doesn't know. (Smiling nervously at the director) Well, (laughing) I guess we'll have to keep looking around. (Embarrassed) Bye! (Thinking) So, that's what Lanford Meant. (Super Tony runs off. His friends are amazed. He then returns.) Super Tony: Hop on. Nose Marie: But, Tony sugar, wouldn't we be too heavy for you? Super Tony: Don't worry. I'm a super-being. Cooler: Get current. This isn't the Superhero age. Super Tony: That's what you think, Cooler, my bud. (TJ, Faith, Cooler, Nose Marie, and the puppies climb on Super Tony.) Super Tony: Hang on to your hats, ladies and gents. It's going to be a bumpy ride. (Super Tony, with the others on his back, Runs like an Olympic runner. Meanwhile at the warehouse, Bartrand is watching a TV program, "Make Me an Offer", a spoof of Let's make a deal. as He sees Buddy and Colin(From The Invisible Friend) as Magicians. Bartrand rests his feet on the table. He uses his toes to press the volume up to turn up the volume.) Bartrand: (Wiggling his toes) This is enjoyable. TV: You could have won a collection of Broken Mirrors! and You won a $5,000 Gift Card from uBid! Bartrand: Yes! Pups for the win! (Seven tough men and women enter with fifty Hollywood pups.) Ah. 57, plus two from that backwater pound, that's 59. and I think it's time for the show, once My program's over. as for You two... (lowers the cage Lanford and Carrie are in.) You can watch TV with me. Lanford: Huh? Carrie: Why would you let us watch TV? Bartrand: Well, You're young. So it's only fair I let you watch some cartoons. Lanford: Now, hold on. Why are you going easy on me and my sister? (Bartrand looks at the seven thugs.) Bartrand: It's best if you guys leave. but at different warehouses. (The seven thugs leave. Bartrand opens the cage.) Bartrand: just in case things don't go well. When I was your age, I was too shy to have any friends. (Batrand looks out the window and sighes sadly.) Bartrand: If only I were to see my old friends one more time I could start over, before Zanzibar came along... (Meanwhle, Super Tony and the others are still searching for Bartrand.) Super Tony: Hmmm... That warehouse must be around here somewhere. Cooler: Maybe we should look by the harbor. Martin: Good idea, father. (Super Tony and the others head toward the harbor. Super Tony puts his friends down.) Super Tony: Well, we are here. Nose Marie: Let's see if there's anyone who can help us. (Back at the warehouse, Bartrand is getting out some toys for Lanford and Carrie to play with.) Bartrand: I got some toys for you two to play with. Lanford: Gee, thanks! (Lanford and Carrie then grab some of the toys and play with them.) Bartrand: Huh. I don't know how, but they still remind me of my friends from my time... (Thinking) I only wish I could get a chance to make good. back in the future. Lanford: Poor Bartrand. He's been through so much... Part Three (Super Tony and the others walk to a fisherman.) Super Tony: Excuse me. Fisherman: Yeah, Mac? Super Tony: By any chance, do you know where an Alakasn Husky wearing a red shirt, red cape and gray shorts is at? Fisherman: Sure, Mac. He's (pointing to the warehouses a few yards away) in that warehouse over there. Super Tony: Good. And now.... (Turning to Cooler and the others) Super Tony: That devil dog may send in reinforcements, so be on your toes, guys. Cooler: Okay, Tony. (Back at the warehouse, Lanford, Carrie, and Bartrand are watching a TV show.) Lanford: May I ask a question? Bartrand: What is it? Lanford: Why are you going soft on me and Carrie? I understand that you never had friends, but how come you're still going easy on us? Also, why are you holding these pup celebrities hostage? Bartrand: My plan was to have Hollywood's people to trade Their Cats for the pups' return. once I get the cats, I'll put them in islands around the world. cutting them off from civilization. besides, it's not in Me to hurt any puppies. now then... (picks up a phone and calls Count Zanzibar) Count, I have 57 of Hollywood's dogs captured, along with two of the younger rogues who stopped you. Zanzibar: Very good. announce the ransom for the return of Hollywood's Pups. as for two of the renegades... (whispers) Destroy them. (Bartrand gets a horrified look on his face and drops the cell phone.) Zanzibar: I can't have any witnesses telling anyone from the outside. (hangs up.) Bartrand: He... (shudders as He grasps His heart.) Lanford: Bad news? Bartrand: Well... (tears up) No. I can't. I just can't. Carrie: What's wrong? Bartrand: My master told me to destroy you two. (Lanford and Carrie hold on to each other) Bartrand: But... I won't go through with it. (starts to shed tears.) I haven't the heart to do it. (Outside, Super Tony and the others are by the warehouse's door.) Super Tony: And now... (Super Tony opens the door. Surprisingly, no one is inside.) Super Tony: Well, I didn't know the warehouse would be this deserted. Well, anyway, spread out and find them! Cooler: Okay. Bartrand: Well, I guess this is goodbye. (leaves through a hidden entrance.) (Cooler and the others start looking around.) Super Tony: (Thinking) Lanford.... Carrie.... Please be okay. (Meanwhile, Lanford and Carrie have sad looks on their faces. They are being contacted by puppy power.) Cooler: Carrie! Nose Marie: Lanford! Are you alright? Lanford: We are, Mom. But, Bartrand is not. Cooler: What do you mean? Nose Marie: Where are you at? Lanford: We're upstairs. (Back at the room, Super Tony is starting to get worried.) Cooler: Lanford and Carrie are upstairs. (Super Tony calms down and goes back to being normal.) Tony: Great. I'll go fetch them and the hostages as well. (Tony disappears.) Cooler: I wonder what Lanford meant by Batrand is not okay? (Back at the room where Lanford and Carrie are at, Tony rushes toward Lanford and Carrie and cries softly as he hugs them.) Tony: Oh! Thank goodness you two are in one piece. I was so scared that I'd never see you again! Where's Bartrand? (Bartrand is then seen crying somewhere at a bus stop.) Bartrand: (Thinking) If I can't destroy those two pups. what's the point of making cats extinct now? (sheds tears.) I might as well... (Tony, Cooler, and Nose Marie appear before Bartrand. Bartrand looks at them.) Bartrand: (To Tony) You're the brute? Tony: Yes. Bartrand: I'm awfully sorry I endangered your godchildren. You might as well capture me. Cooler: Huh? (To Nose Marie) Is he serious? Tony: Bartrand... (Tony walks up to Bartrand and hugs him.) Tony: Lanford and Carrie told Me You were given orders to destroy them, but You wouldn't do it. You're... (shedding tears) forgiven. Bartrand: I wish I could say the same to all the people in Hollywood Who You threatened. Cooler: Well, we might as well go home, and fast, now that we captured Bartrand. (Back at Holly's Puppy Pound, Bartrand walks inside the indestructable cell with Jayden and Antonio. Bartrand is still crying.) Jayden: Hey. Will you stop that blubbering? I'm trying to sleep. Bartrand: Deal with it! (sheds tears.) (Thinking) Somehow, Lanford and Carrie remind me of someone I know. (Outside the indestructable cell...) Usagi: Well, that's three less devil dogs to worry about. Tony: Cooler, may I have a word with you in private? Cooler: Okay. (Cooler and Tony go outside.) Cooler: What do you want to tell me, Tony? Tony: Cooler, I failed as a godfather. Cooler: What do you mean? (Tony begins to cry and hugs Cooler.) Tony: Cooler... I'm sorry. The moment I saw Bartrand abducting Lanford and Carrie, I thought that he was going to do horrible things to them. I was concerned for them. As their godfather, I was frightened that I would never see Lanford and Carrie again. (Tony sobs and Nose Marie and her puppies enter.) Tony: I can't even think what would happen to Lanford and Carrie if we didn't rescue them. And if, heaven forbid, that happened to them, then I don't deserve to be their godfather. (Lanford and Carrie hug Tony.) Lanford: Uncle Tony, please don't say things like that. (The other pups hug Tony as well.) Martin: We still love you, Uncle Tony. Jewel: You're a great godfather, Uncle Tony. (Tony cries softly.) Tony: Thank you. (Tony stops crying.) Cooler: Know what, Nose Marie? I think the Real Heroes of this piece is Lanford and Carrie. Nose Marie: I guess You're Right, Cooler. Those Two healed a Devil Dog's heart. Cooler: Also, Holly told Me not to let Gamma even touch them, the way He's been bent on destroying them. Tony: What? Why? Cooler: After Antonio got captured, Gamma was so bent on destroying them, even though Gamma's excessive brutality. Tony: So that's why Iggy didn't approve of My new form. Wait-- I just thought of something. What happened to that jar of cockroaches? Lanford: Uh oh. Cooler: What is it, Lanford? Lanford: I accidentally gave the jar to Bartrand as a present. (Inside the indestructable cell, Bartrand looks at the same glass jar full of cockroaches. Bartrand then emits a high-pitched scream and jumps on Jayden's shoulders.) Bartrand: COCKROACHES! Jayden: Hey, get off of me! Bartrand: Icky, icky, yucky, disgusting cockroaches! Help! Antonio: Roaches. They don't sting, so I don't mind. (Outside the cell, Tony and his group rush back inside, seeing Bartrand on top of Jayden's shoulders.) Tony: Oops. Sorry! It's bad enough that we had a lot of trouble at Hollywood. Bartrand: Well, better that than being beaten up. (The Words "To be Continued" appear on the lower right side of the screen) To be continued in World Tour Part 5: The War of the Species.... Next Episode Preview Igor: There's a war that's about to start between the humans and cats, and a devil Dog has planned it. Next time, World Tour Part 5: War of the Species! Whay is He wearing a Cat costume? Trivia This fan-made episode marks the first appearance of Titan Tony. Japanese Opening Title A picture of Super Tony interrogating a thug and threatening him as his friends look on in horror as the subtitles read "Nokusu watashino kyo-domotachi tanshin! Sono osoroshii abaremawaru no Toni Rigusu!(Leave my godchildren alone! The unspeakable rampage of Tony Rigs!)" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Cooler Category:Fan made episodes starring Nose Marie Category:Fan made episodes starring Tony Category:Fan made episodes starring TJ Category:Fan made episodes starring Bartrand Category:Fan made episodes starring Faith Category:Fan Made Story Arc Episodes